Vampire Encounter
by xteamalicecullenx
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in Forks, Washington and of course he has to check out the coven of vampires living there. But what effect will he have on the Cullen's? *ONE-SHOT!*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer and BBC.**

**This is just a one-shot I decided to write hope you like it this is set after Breaking Dawn but no Nessie and after Rose is stuck in the parallel universe. **

**10****th**** DoctorPOV**

_Hmm, where today?_ I thought as I tapped the TARDIS controls thinking of a place or time.

1983? Been there

1762? Been there

Aah, Planet Grassonia? Oh yes, I remember going there. Such a nice planet. Aah, actually maybe not I remember now the people threw me out. It wasn't my fault I was just letting them know that worshipping the grass was a silly idea!

Hmm, the whole choose a time or planet thing had been much easier with a companion.

_No! _I told myself, I would not think about her!

I felt my eyes swell with tears but I quickly brushed them away. Before I could think of anything else I slammed my finger down on the _Anywhere, Anytime_ button.

Then I sat back on the leather seats and relaxed, watching the monitor to see where my TARDIS was taking me.

I soon found out as I saw it read Forks, Washington, USA.

Aah, the United States of America. I loved this country.

I pressed a few buttons that enabled the TARDIS to run some quick tests to see if any mythical creature or alien was occupied here or if there have been any traces.

It took a few seconds but the results soon showed up.

My mouths dropped open at what I saw.

Because according to the TARDIS a coven of vampires and a pack of werewolves lived just out of Forks.

"Alonsy!" I shouted grabbing my coat and running out of the TARDIS.

But I stopped short there.

Nobody was following or asking where we were going.

_No don't think about it again! _I ordered my self.

I pulled on the coat cause it was raining and walked through the thick woods.

When the trees thinnened I found myself face to face with a huge mansion.

Wow. Was all I could think as I looked up at it.

I took out my sonic screwdriver and buzzed it.

It made a fast beeping sound and I knew immediately I had found either my coven of vampires or pack of werewolves.

I sniffed the air and stuck out my tongue.

Sweet, strong not like a wet dog meaning this was the coven of vampires.

"Excuse me can I help you?" a light voice as light as bells asked.

I turned to the door to see a short girl with cropped hair in a pixie-like cut standing there narrowing her eyes at me.

But her eyes then widened and her mouth dropped open.

"No…you…two…but…impossible!" she gasped.

By the sounds of the two I figured she'd heard my second heart.

"Alice what's wrong?" a voice asked.

A lean, muscular boy with honey blonde hair came behind her.

His eyes found me immediately and he too gasped.

"What the hell!" he gasped.

"Okay I can explain." I said holding my hands up and taking a step forward. I wasn't worried about them sucking my blood cause I probably didn't smell very appealing anyways.

"Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme!" the honey blonde one said quickly under his breath.

Immediately 4 other vampires appeared.

They all looked just as shocked as the first two.

But another blonde guy walked forward.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and please may I ask who and what you are?" he asked in a calm voice.

Well here's the cue for my big speech.

"Hello, my name is the Doctor, I come from the Planet Gallifrey and I am a Time Lord the reason you can hear two hearts beating and my blood doesn't appeal to you. Now I know you're vampires but I also know there is a pack of werewolves living nearby so I would appreciate it if you let me know where they are. Actually first it looks as if you have a permanent residence here so would you mind telling me how the humans don't suspect anything? Hmm maybe you'd like to know why even care first right? Well the thing is…" I babbled on as they just watched me astonished.

The women with caramel coloured hair walked forward and held a hand up.

"Would you like to come in so we can answer your questions and ours?" she asked interrupting my chatter.

I just nodded.

"No." A stern voice said.

We all turned towards the pixie-like girl who was frowning and glaring in my direction.

"What, Alice don't be silly the Doctor is perfectly fine coming in." the women said.

"No he can't!" the girl, Alice, cried. Then she turned to me. "Leave, leave here now!"

"Alice why are you behaving like this?" Carlisle asked

"He has to leave!" Alice just insisted.

"Why Alice?" the honey-blonde asked.

Alice groaned in frustration. "Too late!"

We all looked at her confused.

"Everyone just go inside." She ordered so I followed the Cullen's into their home.

I gasped when I went inside. It was beautiful. The inside was bright and airy with the entire back wall made of glass.

Then I heard two people outside the house. They too were vampires.

"Carlisle what's going on, what's that unusual scent outside? Oh." A female voice said as she appeared into the house.

I turned to face her and held out my hand.

"Hello, my name is the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord and yes I know you're a vampire." I said keeping it short and sweet.

She frowned but didn't accept my hand.

But then a boy with bronzish hair came in.

He took one look at me then his eyes widened and he cried out in pain.

I looked at him confused as he fell to the floor grabbing his hair and screaming.

"Edward!" the female screamed dropping down to her knees and trying to pull his arms from around him.

"What's going on?" a large boy boomed as he rushed over to the boy Edward's side.

"I'm sorry Doctor but please may I ask if this is you doing this to my son?" Carlisle asked distressed.

"No, I don't know I'm not doing anything." I insisted.

"It burns, arrgh!" Edward cried.

The female picked him up easily and carried him to the sofa. Her eyes were brimming with tears but by what I knew they couldn't fall.

She was glaring at me, shooting daggers.

"What are you doing to him, stop it now!" she screeched.

"I'm not doing anything!" I screamed back but then I closed my eyes, focussing on _her_ face.

"I'm sorry," I said, "Look, may I ask, does he happen to have any powers, say mind reading?" I had heard of these vampire's developing gifts like that.

"Yes, but why does that matter?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, then I guess it is me doing this. I should have warned you do not read my mind it will be too much for you." I said feeling bad about what I was doing.

"What are you talking about please just stop what you're thinking!" the caramel haired women cried.

"I'm sorry I can't but I guess I should go, if I stay any longer he will die." I said starting to walk towards the door.

"But we're vampire's we cannot die like that." Carlisle said

I just shook my head. "Oh you can."

I walked to the door just as I heard Edward groan.

But then I heard someone else sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Edward I should have done it earlier I wasn't thinking straight sorry." I recognised it as the female who I guessed was his partner.

"It's okay Bella, um Doctor you can come back in sorry." Edward said.

I turned around astonished that he seemed okay now.

"What? What happened?" I asked looking at him.

He looked perfectly fine now.

"My Bella's power is a shield she shielded your mind." He said smiling proudly at his partner.

But sadly she was still glaring at me.

"I am so sorry for what happened I really didn't mean it." I said to all of them.

"It's okay Doctor, I know. But yourself, you're so strange. I saw in my mind, 900 years old!" Edward said.

"900 years old?" Carlisle gasped.

I nodded. There were a lot of questions still needed to be answered.

~3 Hours Later~

We had told each other everything there needed to know. It was so weird how I felt I could tell them anything.

I learnt their names too.

Carlisle and Esme, the parent figures. Carlisle was so patient and forgiving and Esme was so motherly and kind. Not a bit like Jackie…

Edward and Bella, married for nearly a year. Bella's the newest vampire. Bella still didn't like me much whereas Edward did. He'd seen my mind, the things I'd done, who I really was, my sadness and pain…

Alice and Jasper, Alice still didn't trust me either. I learnt her power was future seeing which I have to admit was pretty rad. Jasper's was pretty cool too, manipulating emotions. He was ok with me but a bit unsure cause his wife was.

Lastly, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was cool saying that Edward deserved having his brain fried cause he shouldn't be peeping through minds but we knew he was joking. Rosalie. They said they called her Rose and that made me freeze. The blonde hair, the beauty, Rose.

"Rose?" I'd whispered wishing it was her.

Rosalie had just stared at me though like I was mad.

"It's not her." Edward had whispered and my heart broke. Of course not.

I guess I was kind of upset when I had to leave. Of course I offered the Cullen's a tour of the TARDIS and got the usual 'Oh my god it's bigger on the inside' rubbish.

But I was upset not because I made new friends but because I was going back to be alone.

Esme had offered to stay for a while out of politeness but I refused.

And it was only when I was whizzing back through the time vortex that I remembered I hadn't had the chance to check on the werewolves.

I twiddled with the dials on my monitor.

Next stop, La Push.

**What did you think hope you like it I don't think its very good but please let me know what you think!**


End file.
